Army Boys
by BornToPlay
Summary: Brittany joins the Army and Santana is a old time singer. They meet up in the bar that she sings in and have a connection. What happens when Brittany comes back? With the rages of war having changed her how will Santana take in this new person?
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story because I saw a trailer for The Words and when that guy is walking around with his army uniform on it just came to me and I started writing. So this is what I got and I hope you like it. This is not a G!P or a Genderswap. Just read it.**

* * *

The truck rumbled past just barely missing the blonde walking across the street with the ruck sac slung over his shoulder. "Watch it!" The driver inside yelled out to the boy as he continued on his way. The boy just continued on his way, ignoring the man who had yelled at him.

He came to a stop just outside of the army base where the truck had gone into. The tall boy waited for the shorter man to notice him and when he didn't he cleared his throat to catch his attention.

"Can I help you with something?" The man demanded, clearly annoyed.

He stood up straighter and slapped a salute to his head. "Brett Pierce, reporting for duty," he said loud and clear. The man scanned down his clipboard before nodding and signaling for the man at the watchtower to open the gates.

Brett gave the man a small nod before walking into the army base and heading towards the sign in desk where a small line had already begun to build up.

After he had signed in and they had given him his new uniform he made his way to his designated tent and found it empty. Shrugging he threw his stuff onto one of the top hammocks before heading back towards the door only to bump into someone else.

He nearly fell over but a pair of strong arms shot out and caught him, holding the thinner boy up. Brett met a pair of amused dark eyes and a ridiculous Mohawk that accompanied an insanely burly frame.

"Easy there. Wouldn't want you to get all broken before we even begin our training," the bigger guy said, and Brett was sure that he could hear the laughter there. Instead of becoming offended by the boy making fun of him Brett put on his best smile and stepped back extending a hand to the burly guy.

"Brett Pierce," he said, with that same beaming smile still in place. Brett couldn't help but notice that even though this guy was bigger then he was, Brett still had a couple of inches on him in the height department.

"Noah Puckerman. But my friends just call me Puck," he said with his own smile. The blonde nodded and they shook hands with the same goofy grins in place.

There was some shuffling from the other side of the tent flap and it moved aside to reveal a man even taller then Brett. Both of the occupants already in the tent looked up at the gigantic man who had entered their little friendship circle.

He stared back at what Brett would consider a dumb expression. And everyone said that Brett wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw.

"Are you a civilian?" He asked Brett with that same dumb expression. Brett shook his head, the bright smile never leaving his face.

"I'm Brett Pierce. Who are you?" He asked, curiously. Puck moved past them, quickly loosing interest and deciding to put his things away while they waited for this giant to formulate a coherent sentence.

After a good ten seconds the taller man responded. "I'm Finn," he said extending out a hand, which Brett immediately took, shaking it furiously.

When they had finished their pleasantries they went back into the tent and Finn and Puck put away their things while Brett stretched across his hammock. He swung back and forth idly while the bigger men worked on putting their up their own hammocks.

The flap moved again and all three of them turned prepared to meet their final bunkmate and saw a smaller guy stepping gin with gelled hair and very bushy eyebrows. A huge smile broke out across Brett's face at the sight of the boy. He swung off his hammock and bounced towards the new member, sticking a hand out he grinned from ear to ear.

"Brett Pierce. You must be our bunkmate," he said, chuckling when the smaller boy stumbled back a little at Brett's enthusiasm.

After a few seconds the smaller guy accepted Brett's hand and shook it firmly. "Blaine Anderson. Yes, I guess we will be rooming together." Brett nodded and threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Well, that's Puck and the giant over in the corner is Finn. You can hang your hammock over his since you're smaller then he is. I already got mine set up and I can help you if you want," he said with the same smile that seemed to leak onto Blaine's face as well.

"Sure, thanks. I'd really like your help," he said, his smile turning a little too warm, making Puck and Finn glance at each other but Brett though nothing of it as he began to set up the hammock.

When they had everything set up a loud horn blared and the four boys raced out of their tents and towards where everyone else was filing in. Brett took up his position by Puck and Blaine. His arms were clapped at his sides as they waited for their commanding officer to come out.

They waited standing in the freezing mud with their entire bodies tense and not moving a muscle, until a lone woman outside of one of the few buildings on the base. Her hair was closely chopped and she was very tall. Even taller then Finn.

She didn't say anything only paced down the lines, her boots making a loud squelching noise with every step she took. The woman continued down the line until she came to a stop. It seemed that everyone stiffened even more then they had a second ago as the soon as this woman stopped moving.

The woman didn't speak only moved in between the lines towards Brett. She came to a stop right in front of Finn though.

"Who let this sack of lard onto my base?" She yelled. "I'll be dead before I let this gravy clown into my troop!" She continued. Brett half expected someone to chuckle but everyone remained stone faced and looking ahead as the thin woman went around Finn eyeing him up and down.

She did a full circle around him and came to a stop near Puck. "And what do we have here?" She asked with a smirk.

"Noah Puckerman, Sir!" He yelled, clapping a salute before falling back into formation with the rest of the troops. He kept his eyes straight ahead and his head tilted upwards as the older woman smirked at him while she paced around him in the same fashion that she had done to Finn.

She came to a stop in front of him. "Noah Puckerman, huh? And tell me, Noah Puckerman, who told you that your hairstyle choice was appropriate or that it even looked good on you," she snarled at him in a low threatening voice.

Puck remained silent as the woman smirked at him, before continuing on her rampage. She walked right past Brett and came to a stop in front of Blaine. An evil smile spread across her face.

"You must be the runt of the litter, huh, shortstop," she asked with a cock of her head.

The taller woman smirked, and moved away from them heading towards the front of the lines again.

"Every morning when that trumpet goes off I expect you to be standing here in uniform. Anyone who is late will do twice as many exercises. You will be clean and your cabins will be inspected daily. I am your commanding officer, Commander Sylvester. You will report to my assistant Lieutenant Jackson or me. Now, report to the dinning hall and turn in at 0800 hours. Dismissed!" She yelled and there was the sound of stampeding feet as they all rushed towards the promise of food.

"Maybe you should slow down there, sweetheart," Holly said as the small Latin girl sitting before her on the barstool tossed back another drink. The girl raised her dark brown eyes onto the bartender. She waved her hand around in the air indicating for a refill.

Letting off a sigh Holly raised the bottle to refill the glass when another hand shot out to stop her.

"You're done for the night, Santana," Rachel said in a low voice. Holly retracted the bottle and went off to serve some other people. Santana spun around in her chair to face the shorter girl. A huge smile pressed into her face as she met her friend angry glare.

"Hey, there, Rachy," she slurred, practically slipping out of her chair as she leaned towards Rachel. The small girl reached out and steadied her clearly drunk fired. Santana giggled and hiccupped lightly. "You missed all the drinks, Rachy," she continued as the room began to spin around her.

Rachel managed to get the girl off the bar stool and helped her through the club, making their way to the backroom. They passed all the other girls sitting at their mirrors or doing vocal warm ups.

When they saw Rachel carrying in a drunk Santana they rolled their eyes and turned back to what they were doing. Rachel managed to get the Latina into the room at the end with a golden star nameplate on it. She pushed her friend onto the couch before taking a seat in the spinning chair before the mirror.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself, San. It's not good for you," Rachel said as she applied some mascara. She turned around and saw that Santana was snoring on the white leather couch. Letting off a sigh she put on a smear of lipstick before heading out to the front room to sing her set and Santana's.

Damn that Santana.

Brett lay on his hammock looking up at the ceiling of the tent, his arms behind his head as he tried to stretch out on such a small space. A small smile brushed his lips.

"Hey, Puck?" He whispered. Loud snoring met his ears and he looked over at Finn lying under Blaine. He rolled his eyes and turned back over ready to try and go to sleep when two voices filled the air.

"What's up, Brett?" Puck and Blaine asked, making the tall skinny boy jump slightly.

Turning upside down he looked in between the two. "You guys are still awake?" He asked surprised.

They laughed loudly, but it was Blaine who answered. "How could anyone sleep when that idiot is snoring?" He snarled with a resentful glare down at the sleeping Finn. The others chuckled lightly.

It was silent for a few seconds before Brett spoke again.

"Guys? Do you ever think about the future?"

The silence stretched on longer this time and he didn't expect to get an answer when Blaine spoke.

"I'm hoping to be somewhere better. I want to have a high paying job. Meet someone, settle down and start a family. Maybe. Possibly."

They were silent again think about what he had said.

"I'm probably going to be in jail or dead…or both," Puck said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Brett took in everything his friends had said before he spoke.

"You know what I want in the future? Besides, flying cars…I want to be happy. No matter what I do I just want to be happy. And for Lord Tubbington to stop smoking."

He knew that his friends were probably confused but he didn't care. He spoke his mind.

There was silence once and again only broken by Finn's obnoxious snoring and Brett snuggled into his pillow.

"Night guys. Sweet dreams," he grumbled before sleep overtook him.

Santana awoke a few hours later. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. She groaned and fell back against the couch.

"Good, you're awake," Rachel practically screamed, making Santana's head pulsate. She clutched at her temple and held up a single finger, before the little diva could begin her twenty-minute rant about the hazards of drinking. She waited but not without an impatient huff.

When her head had stopped pounding as much Santana shuffled over to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of aspirin, dry swallowing the two pills. Rachel huffed, but Santana ignored her lying back down on the couch.

"Santana! You can't keep doing this! You'll get fired!" Rachel finally shouted. The Latina only chuckled darkly.

"Let him try. Shuester knows that you may have the voice but men don't come her for that. I got the looks and an amazing voice," she replied, sitting up a little to look at the small diva.

Rachel huffed in annoyance. She knew that Santana was right. Shuester had reminded her of this many times.

"Well, if you're never able to perform then what's the point of keeping you around?" She countered a confident smile in place. She was sure that she had the Latina, but Santana openly laughed in her face.

"Don't worry, Rachy, I'll be fit and ready to perform by tomorrow," she said with a smile as she stood ready to leave.

"That's what you said yesterday," Rachel mumbled.

"I mean it this time. Wouldn't want any of those guys getting attached to your gigantic nose," Santana replied before leaving.

A loud trumpet blared and Brett sprang up from his hammock, landing on top of Puck who yelled like a wild cat as they tried to untangle themselves from each other.

Racing around the tent they put on their clothes and folded up their hammocks, before rushing out to stand to attention just as Sylvester stepped from her cabin and went from tent to tent with Becky going to different ones.

They were the last tents and she took her time getting to them. When she did she eyed them up and down.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite band of misfits. We got a kid who clearly doesn't know what too much hair gel means, we got the world's dumbest tree, a airhead blonde and squirrel boy," she said with a smirk all four of them blushing at her words.

She stepped inside the tent and they heard her rummaging around. A few seconds later she came back with a small journal in hand she flipped to a random page and read out loud:

"Dear Journal, I'm not sure how long I can be away from Rachel. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I'm hoping to marry her," she read off with an evil grin. The other three looked between themselves wondering whose journal it could be. All eyes turned to a maroon looking Finn.

His hands were clenched into fists and his entire body trembled as he watched their commander flip through pages of his personal life.

The older woman threw the book to the ground and stomped on it with one of her heavy boots. She stared into Finn's purpling face with a satisfied, sadistic smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I crush your nonexistent love life. There will be no time for love in my troop, ladies!" She called out to everyone, "Love is for the weak hearted! It makes your head foggy and your palms sweat! You will only focus on that one person and not the job at hand! So, you shall receive no love while you are here! Welcome to hell! Now, get your sorry asses in gear! I want twenty laps around the fence line! If you stop, throw up or pass out you get extra laps!"

People literally scrabbled over each other to try and get to the edge of the fence. There was mud on the grounds from all the rain they had been receiving and there were dark ominous clouds in the sky, but Brett kept a bright smile on his face as he ran next to Blaine and Puck. Finn had tried to out lap them, but had quickly fallen back due to the fact that he didn't pace himself.

An hour later the three friends came to a stop in front of Sylvester who sneered at them but nodded seeing that they were only slightly winded. The others who had gotten there before them were absolutely panting.

Another thirty minutes went by and a few more troops filled in before Sylvester leaned over and whispered something to Becky who quickly waddled off. She then turned to the troops standing before her.

"Did you enjoy that little break, ladies? Good, because now you're going to actually train. They followed her over to something that looked like an extreme jungle gym.

Brett gulped and Puck nudged him giving him a determined look. Brett nodded set his shoulders.

`"You've got two minutes to get through this. We'll keep doing it until everyone is able to do it in the given time," she snapped before blowing her whistle and looking down at her watch, just as the rain rolled in.

They all went two at a time. When it was Brett and Puck's turn, Brett practically blew through the course, beating Puck by a good solid ten seconds so that her time was 1:20. Sylvester nodded at the blonde haired boy with the hints of a commending smile twitching her lips.

Blaine was only five seconds longer then Brett's time and they all stood in line letting the rain wash away some of the mud that had collected on their clothes. By the time all there of them had finished the course, Finn had arrived sweaty and red faced. He was the last one to go through the course.

He got down and began to crawl under the barbwire until his shirt touched the edge and ripped. Loud profanities left his mouth and he lay there clutching his arm. There were several groans around the lines and one man even screamed, "Get up, fat ass!"

Brett, Puck, and Blaine all groaned quietly. Commander Sylvester grinned evilly and descended down on Finn from above. With a snap of her fingers two medics appeared. One of them was clearly a woman, with short choppy blonde hair and the other was a small Asian boy. They pulled Finn out from under the barbwire and laid him out in the rain. One of them held onto his shoulder while the other rolled up his sleeve.

"Just a scratch, Chief," he called, disgust filling his voice they both sprang up and stepped back as Sylvester stepped forward. She sneered down at Finn. The pudgy boy cowered slightly as the older woman barred her teeth at him.

"I hope for your sake that your comrades don't take out their frustrations on you. Do it again!" She yelled and they got in a line.

They ended up having to do it five more times before Finn managed to get through the whole course on time. At the end Brett was dirty and his shirt was slightly torn with blood seeping from the wound.

"Whoa, Brett! Look at your arm!" Puck yelled as the world started to tilt around Brett His face had paled considerably from the loss of blood.

He stumbled and Puck caught him holding him up as Blaine directed them towards the infirmary. They laid him out on a cot and the blonde girl from before came out. She took one look at the situation and came to Brett's side.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked in an authoritative voice.

Blaine was the one who spoke. "He must have gotten injured on the course. He's lost a lot of blood and his heart rate has increased greatly. We need to stitch the wound and the best thing for him is to rest."

The blonde looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "You seem to know a lot about the medical field for just a foot solider," she commented.

He shrugged. "My dad's a doctor. You pick up a few things," he replied nonchalantly. The girl nodded and turned back to Brett, picking at the boys shoulder she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the sleeve away revealing the cut.

She pulled out a stethoscope and placed it to the boy's chest checking for a heartbeat. She couldn't hear anything though and her eyebrows pulled down in frustration. She could clearly see that this kid was breathing but she couldn't get a heartbeat off of him.

The other two boys were still standing beside the bed and she pulled the plugs from her ears turning to look at them.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. I will inform you personally when your friend here is fit to see company," she said in the formal voice that they had taught her to use at med school.

Puck looked like he was about to argue but Blaine nodded in understanding and took hold of the bigger boys arm, dragging him away.

When they were both gone she turned back to the boy laid out on the cot before her. She unbuttoned his shirt a little revealing his wife beater below. Again she put the stethoscope to his chest but still couldn't pick up a heartbeat. Her eyebrows were so close together that they were in danger of becoming a single brow as she glared down at the kid before her.

She pulled the wife beater out of the way and froze. Her eyes went up a pair of amazing abs to what had truly caught her attention. The white bandage wrapped around this boy's chest, holding down his two pert breasts.

A gasp escaped her lips and she took a few steps back, her hand flying up to cover her mouth and her eyes locked onto the bandage.

Bretton Samuel Pierce was a girl.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Should I continue it? Is it good? Let me know PM if you have questions or concerns and drop a review. They help me write.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rachel, whatever happened to that giant sack of meat that's always following you around like a lost puppy?" Santana asked as they walked into their shared apartment.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He went to join the army. Said something about doing it for his father's honor. I bet they kick him out by the end of the week," she replied with a laugh. Santana laughed with her and they took a seat at the kitchen table with their money in hand.

"What about Puck? How are things going with your boy toy?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

This time Santana rolled her eyes. "You know he couldn't be away from his home boy for too long. He joined the army too. Idiots!" She snarled as they counted out their tips.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana spoke again. "You do realize that they'll be back tomorrow. They get the weekends off."

Rachel groaned and her head hit the table. "Why? They should just keep them there. Finn is so annoying. Puck is barely tolerable, but Finn is a whiny baby," she groaned as Santana smirked at her.

"That's why you tell him that it's a strictly friends with benefits thing. That way he won't get clingy," she said confidently.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You would. You don't mind giving your goods up." Santana kicked her under table while the smaller girl continued to laugh.

"Shut it, hobbit. You know that I'm just as gay as you are."

Brett woke up in the infirmary with his arm in a sling. He hadn't thought his wound was that serious. It didn't even hurt that bad. He swung off the cot and in walked the shorthaired haired blonde from before.

"Ah, good, you're awake. There are a few things we need to discuss before your friends come her to drag you away," she said with a pleasant smile.

The taller boy nodded.

"Okay, first off my name is Quinn Fabray. Second I think we should discuss the fact that you Brett Samuel Pierce are no tin fact who you say you are. You are not a boy. You are a girl," Quinn said without looking up from her notes.

The taller girl was up off the cot and across the room staring at the shorter girl before her. Quinn didn't even look up from her chart as she said, "Ms. Pierce, please have a seat so we can discuss what you are currently going through."

When Brittany made no move to return to her cot the shorter girl looked up at her with a soft sense of kindness in her eyes that instantly lowered the taller girl's walls.

Slowly, ever so slowly she made her way back towards the cot and sat down staring up into a pair of hazel eyes with a bit of curiosity. Quinn smiled down at her and looked back at her chart.

"How about you tell me your name," she said, while turning over a few sheets of paper on the clipboard.

The taller girl gulped in a huge breath of air before saying, "Brittany, ma'am."

Quinn looked up at her with a huge beaming smile. It was almost scary how wide it was. "Brittany that's a beautiful name, but you don't have to call me ma'am I'm hardly old enough for that. How about you just call me Quinn. That's what my friends call me and I'd like to think that we were friends."

Brittany nodded but didn't say anything else, so Quinn continued.

"Now, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you joined the army for some hair brain reason that I would never understand and of course with the law stating that no woman is allowed to join the army you decided to take up a fake identity and join anyway. Am I correct?" She asked, her eyes going back to her clipboard.

Brittany nodded with her head bowed in defeat.

Quinn noticed her expression and dropped down to one knee, taking hold of Brittany's chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I'm not going to tell anyone. I think what you're doing is really brain. Insane, but brave. Your secrets safe with me," she whispered, pressing a finger to her lips.

A huge smile spread across Brittany's face as she stared into those hazel eyes.

"Thank you, Quinn," she whispered and the girl nodded.

Just then Puck and Blaine walked in. A huge smile spread across Brittany's face at the sight of her friends but then she though of her condition and noticed that someone had redressed her after bandaging her arm up and she glanced over at Quinn who gave her a small wink.

"Hey, there, Brett. You're looking better," Blaine said with a laugh. Brittany nodded and bounced from foot to foot with a little wiggle of her bottom like a puppy. They all laughed at her enthusiasm as Puck turned to Quinn.

"Did you fix him up? 'Cause my bro has got to get his party on!"

The shorter blonde rolled her eyes but nodded. "I'll just need to put a new bandage on his arm and then he's all fit to leave. I want him to come back though. I want to make sure that wound doesn't start bleeding again." The other two cheered while Brittany looked over at Quinn unsure, but the shorter girl simply winked and helped Brittany out of her sling and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Puck let off a loud wolf whistle and Quinn shot a glare his way before pushing the shirt open to Brittany's right side she replaced the bandage with ease and fixed her shirt.

"Hey, Puck, you said we were going to party, right?" Brittany called over her shoulder looking over at the Mohawked boy.

He nodded with a huge grin still on his face. "Can Quinn come with us?" She asked.

Puck rubbed his chin but in the end nodded. "Sure, why not?"

She cheered and Quinn smiled at her before shrugging out of her uniform where her normal street clothes rested beneath.

"Okay, let's head out. We're suppose to be meeting Finn," Puck said as they all made their ay out of the infirmary.

They walked through the streets of New York and passed several strip clubs and Blaine had to literally drag Puck away by his collar. Brittany giggled at their antics and thought that they would have made a cute couple, but Quinn gave off the vibe that she played for the same team as Brittany.

After a good twenty minutes of walking they came to a stop at a small bar with a piano being played from the inside. Puck stepped in without hesitation. The two blonde's followed with Blaine bringing up the rear.

Brittany noticed a girl on stage with a rather large nose. She was singing but it was good so she watched for a few seconds before following her friends up to the bar where Finn was already sitting with a beer in hand, staring up at the stage like his life depended on it.

She took a seat next to Quinn and order her own beer, reaching into her pocket to pay for the drink but the blonde woman behind the counter shook her head and slid the bill back to Brittany.

"Your money's no good here, solider. All your drinks are on the house," she said in a serious voice. Brittany smiled at her and put the money back in her pocket.

"How come he doesn't have to pay, Holly? You always make me pay," Finn whined. The other four turned to look at him with a glare.

Holly answered him a quick tongue. "Because you're an idiot and you only joined the army to protect." The other four laughed openly at the flustered boy. He huffed and turned back to the stage, where the smaller girl was hopping off to make way for a Latina.

Finn jumped up from his seat and raced after the girl while Brittany took her drink and turned towards the stage. The light fell onto her face and Brittany's jaw dropped. This girl was absolutely beautiful.

Her skin was lightly tanned and her dark eyes looked around the room, landing on Brittany, freezing the girl to the spot. She gulped thickly as a piano flourish filled the air.

The girl glanced over to the small Asian girl playing piano, before her eyes danced back to Brittany. It was like electricity shot through the air and tingled through Brittany's very being. A shiver ran through the blonde and then she began to sing.

Brittany could have sworn that she died and went to heaven. Only angels could sing the way that she was now. There was so much power and passion behind such a raspy voice. It was like pure sex and Brittany shifted uncomfortably.

The song ended and the room erupted in applause. Puck wolf whistled and did catcalls beside the blonde and Brittany seriously wanted to punch her friend.

She didn't like the way he was looking at this girl. Like she was a piece of meat. It pissed her off. She was about to confront the Mohawk headed boy when the same angelic voice from before spoke. This time directly in front of her.

"Hi," she breathed. It was only one word, but it pulled at Brittany's very soul as she turned around to meet a pair of dark brown chocolate eyes staring back at her.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat and she stared at this angel before her.

She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat and tried to put on her best smile. It came out as more of a grimace as Brittany said, "Hey, there." The Latina didn't comment on her failed attempt at greetings and only giggled at how cute this boy was when he was nervous.

"My name's Santana. What's yours?" She asked edging closer to Brittany and putting her hand on a very toned thigh. The blonde squeaked and jumped at the hot electricity that shot through her at Santana's touch.

She gulped and tried to compose herself as she noticed Quinn sitting next to her and trying to muffle her laughter.

"I'm B-Brett Pierce," she said in the gruffest voice she could manage. Santana's eyebrow shot up at this statement and a sexy smirk spread across her face as she leaned even closer to the nervous blonde.

She got right in Brittany's ear as she whispered, "You don't look like a Brett to me. You're too cute for that," she said giving the shell of Brittany's ear a quick lick before pulling back to stare into wide, surprised blue eyes.

The look on the blonde's face was so shocked that Santana's couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Shaking her head to clear it Brittany looked down at the smiling Latina and she couldn't help but think that this girl looked absolutely amazing with that smile. It was so infectious that she too began to smile even though the cause of their joy was her humiliation.

All too quickly the Latina slipped back into the confident and sexy woman that Brittany had first seen. It was almost scary to watch the amused smile turn into a sexy one.

"So, Brett, aren't you going to offer me a drink like all these other sleaze bags?" She snarled the last part and her eyes danced over to Puck who was flirting with one of the other girls that Santana worked with. Kristy or something.

Brittany cocked her head at this and knew that the difference between Santana continuing the conversation with her and being smacked shitless all depended on what she said next.

"Well, from what I can tell by the way your eyes are flashing and your nostrils are flaring I would say that if I had come up to you with the promise of a drink then you would have categorized me into the sleaze bag genre," she said with a nod like she couldn't have said it any other way.

Santana stared at the blonde before her, taking all of Brittany's features in and the way those innocent blue eyes sated at her over the lip of her beer bottle. There was nothing but pure innocent honesty in those eyes and what looked like a hint of worry and fear.

"That's a very good answer, Brett," Santana said and waved to Holly to bring her a drink. She turned her beaming smile back to Brittany and the blonde had a relieved sort of grin on her face.

When she had her drink the Latina turned her full attention onto Brittany with that sexy smirk still in place.

"So, Brett Pierce, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," she said while taking a sip from her gin and tonic. At her words Brittany's heart rate increased and she had to think quickly in order to avoid the question.

Taking a long drink from her beer she put on her own sexy smirk and said, "Actually, I'm interested to hear about you. You're way too pretty and talented to be working in this shit hole." Her eyes traveled around to all the sweaty men palming the bulges in their pants as they eyed the girls walking around with deep lust filled eyes. It was enough to make her sick. Clearly, they were in the wrong place.

Santana simply chuckled at the blonde's response. "It's not that bad. Honest. The guys here know they don't get to touch at all and I don't have to take my clothes off. If they start getting too handsy then we've got Sam in the back," she said jerking her head towards a blonde boy with a pair of abnormally large lips.

He gave Santana a very friendly wave and Brittany found herself becoming more protective of the girl that she didn't even know.

Reaching out she caught hold of Santana's hand, which was resting on a tan knee, drawing the Latina's attention back to her.

"Still, I have to know…why here? Why not try and make it to Broadway? You got the voice for it. Why not try and make it onstage?" She asked.

Santana smiled shyly and looked down at the floorboards. She really liked this guy. All the other guys who had come into the bar had never cared about her past the bedroom. They'd never taken the time to get to know her the way that Brett was doing now. They just humped then dumped. At first she had liked it that way. No attachments. No emotions. It had been perfect. For some reason this army boy who had walked in here tonight was different. He was special.

"The Broadway scene just isn't for me. Maybe Rachel but not me. I prefer singing in here then up on a stage singing and dancing around. Beside," she said, putting on a smile, "All the people there are total bitches and that includes the guys."  
The blonde laughed and it was probably the most beautiful thing Santana had ever seen. The shaggy blonde hair shook lightly as the laughter rumbled through his thin, feminine frame and came out of a pair of thin pink lips.

Suddenly, Quinn leaned past Santana and said, "Hey, Brett, did you show her your scars yet? You know chicks love scars." The shorter girl was clearly drunk as she toppled over into Brittany's lap. She grinned up at her blue-eyed friend and pressed a finger to her lips.

"See I know how to keep your secret," she practically yelled.

Santana stared in between the two blondes with a furrowed brow and watchful eyes. She noticed the fear that spread through those blue eyes as she looked down at her shorter friend.

"What's she talking about? What secret?" She asked looking between the two blondes who seemed to be having their own silent conversation.

Brittany looked up and met Santana's stare. Guilt immediately coursed through her. She was lying to this girl and she felt awful about it. Brittany felt like she was going to be sick, just from that knowledge. But she couldn't tell her the truth. No matter what no one else could find out about her secret.

"It's nothing. She's just bringing up some memories from when we were kids," Brittany said trying to give the Latina a convincing smile, but Santana seemed to see right through her, although she didn't call Brittany out on her shit and for that Brittany was extremely grateful.

The blonde drank deeply from her beer and tried to indicate for Blaine to help but the over gelled boy had his attention on someone else. A small boy that looked rather feminine to Brittany. She always though that Blaine batted for that team.

Brittany managed to push Quinn back into her chair and gave Santana an apologetic smile. Santana only nodded her understanding and downed the rest of her drink and stood turning back to the blonde who still sat there.

"Are we going to do this or what?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised, expectantly.

Brittany jumped up, finishing off her own drink before following Santana towards the door when two loud voices filled the air and drowned out the girl who was singing on stage.

"Finn, I don't want to be with you! Now, leave me alone!" Rachel yelled as she tried desperately to get away from the huge lumbering giant. Everyone stopped, watching the scene unfold.

The huge boy had tears streaming down his face as he followed the smaller girl through the crowd.

"But, Rachel, I love you! I though you loved me too!" He cried. All of the men in the room scoffed and snickered at how weak Finn was being.

Rachel whipped around and glared at Finn. "That's the problem, Finn! You thought I loved you when I don't!" She yelled, her tiny hands curling into fists. She turned away again and began heading towards Santana, but Finn grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back to him.

"No! I know you love me," he snarled. That's when Brittany decided to intervene. She was across the room faster then any of the other men. In two seconds she had Finn's hands off of Rachel and twisted behind her back while her other arm still rested in her sling.

Rachel stumbled away from the struggling Finn and into Quinn's awaiting arms. There was a slight fire burning in her eyes as she glared over at Finn. Her previous drunken haze had completely disappeared. Replaced with this rage that Brittany didn't know was possible.

If Brittany hadn't gotten there first then she might have torn his head off.

The taller blonde led the sobbing boy towards the door. She could smell the alcohol oozing from his pores and knew that she had to take him to base. There was no way that he was going to make it there on his own.

She wrapped the taller boy's arm around her neck as she led him towards the door. Blaine appeared by her side with the same hard expression as Brittany.

Brittany handed the giant off to him and turned to Santana with a sheepish expression while Blaine took Finn outside. Quinn had taken a startled Rachel backstage and Puck had already left with the girl he was hitting on earlier.

Scratching the back of her neck she stepped forward and looked into a pair of sad but understanding brown eyes.

"I gotta head out. Sorry… Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" She said it as more of a question then a statement. She looked up through her eyelashes at the Latina, giving her a small hopeful smile.

Santana didn't say anything only leaned up and kissed the blonde's cheek and brushed a few strands of the shaggy blonde hair from the creamy colored forehead and out of sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't forget about me," she whispered before giving the tall blonde a slight push towards the door.

Brittany left with a huge dopey smile and found that Blaine had already begun hobbling back to base. She hurried to catch up with him. She took hold of Finn's left arm and slung it over her shoulder as they practically dragged the still sobbing boy down the street. All the while he kept muttering about Rachel.

When his sobbing had quieted down, Brittany gave Blaine a ruthful smile.

"I saw you hitting it up with that boy in there," she said, watching the blush spread across his face. He looked at the ground and sounded something like 'I wasn't hitting it up'.

Brittany's laughter filled the air as she smiled over at the shorter boy. Blaine looked up into the sparkling blue eyes and a smile graced her features.

"What about you? You and that Latina were practically having sex on top of the table. You even had Quinn swooning," he said doing a little dance with his eyebrows, making Brittany laugh again.

"Oh, come on, you would have liked to see us get it on, on that table. I mean I got a banging body but hers is just amazing. And those eyes. They're so beautiful. She's just amazing," Brittany said as a small shiver ran down her slender frame.

Blaine looked over at the blonde surprised to hear the lovey dovey coo fill her voice. One of his eyebrows was in danger of disappearing into his hairline as he watched the far away expression take over his friend.

"Sounds like someone's in love," he grumbled, the weight of Finn starting to get to him. Brittany didn't respond only looked down at the ground and continued walking towards the base. Images of the Latina from earlier dancing around in her mind.

"Well, I think you should know that Santana doesn't really commit. She likes to use guys and then throw them away. She's got some issues and she's been known to make even Noah Puckerman cower in fear as she slices through men with her viscous viscous words," he warned as they reached the gate and the guard on duty waved them in.

Brittany's heart sank at his words. They continued walking with Blaine being oblivious to his friend's sullen demeanor as he continued on his rant.

"And just between the two of us I think that she's batting for the other team if you know what I mean. But she must not have enough room to swing in that closet she stays locked it."

They reached their tent and Brittany supported Finn alone while Blaine set up the gigantic boy's hammock.

When he turned back he noticed Brittany wiping away a single tear. He quickly shoved Finn into his hammock and turned back to the distressed blonde. Taking hold of his friend's face he said, "Look Brett, I'm not trying to get you away from Santana. I just don't want you to go in there blind." There was such sincerity that it made Brittany's heart swell.

She nodded with a small watery smile, before setting up her own hammock and climbing in.


	3. Chapter 3

Why did Finn have to come in and ruin everything? Santana was just about to get her sexy time on when the Jolly Green Giant just had to fucking ruin everything by getting too rough with Rachel.

Not only was the Latina pissed that he had ruined her mack time but he'd also gone and messed with Santana's girl, Rach. That just was not okay.

For once Santana had finally felt a true connection with a guy. Not just a one-time thing. She actually wanted to see how long this one could last. This wasn't just a simple hump and dump for her. She wanted to get know the man behind Brett Pierce. The man behind the uniform. That glimmering smile and those happy blue eyes had never seen the rages of war and some part of Santana hoped that they never would.

She didn't want that child like innocence to disappear. She didn't want that beautiful face to harden into the angry scowling mask that some of the older men wore.

Pushing off from her stool she made her way to the back where she had seen the blonde soldier with the pixie hair cut led Rachel to.

She found the two girls sitting on the couch in the back and Rachel was sobbing into the blonde's shoulder. It broke Santana's heart to see Rachel so broken up. She must have been really scared and that only pissed Santana off even more.

Rachel was a tough little girl. They'd gone to the same high school and she could easily take a slushie to the face everyday sometimes more then once. Some of them came from Santana herself since she was a cheerleader after all and Rachel had been part of the Glee Club, which Santana had joined when they'd become friends.

After that Santana had made sure that no one ever bullied Rachel again. They'd stuck together through thick and thin and this was no different.

She took a seat on the other side of Rachel and locked eyes with Quinn for a brief second before rubbing the smaller girl's back and hushing her sobs.

"It's okay, Rach. We got rid of him. He's not going to come back and hurt you because Auntie Snix here won't let him," she said, referring to her alter ego who she had named Snix.

Rachel nodded into Quinn's shirt but wouldn't look up at Santana. That troubled the Latina greatly.

Instead of speaking to Santana, Rachel looked deep into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Will you take me home?" She asked with a hint of fear shaking her voice. The blonde looked up at Santana waiting for the Latina's conformation. Santana nodded with a grim expression and then she turned to Rachel giving her the same nod.

They stood and Quinn wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and led her towards the door. Santana was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help but think about Brett.

The way he smiled and laughed, it just made Santana's heart soar. Those big blue eyes stared back at her with so much innocence it just made her want to melt. He was just so happy and carefree. There had to be some reason why he would join the army. He must have been drafted or he was taking his father's place. Maybe he needed the money.

Then she thought about how he had taken Finn out so easily and with one arm. That had been impressive and no normal civilian could have done that so easily. It was intense and the fire that was burning in his eyes as his face twisted up into a snarl. Santana realized that Brett had a few more demons then she first suspected.

Santana grabbed her purse and headed for the door where Will was waiting for her with an angry expression.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Lopez?" He yelled with spit flying as he yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes at her boss. She honestly didn't know how Holly put up with him. He was an idiot who loved to drink. Santana was sure that there was a funny story for how they met but he was still an asshole.

"I'm going home, since my set's over," she snapped right back without missing a beat.

His nostrils flared and he glared at the Latina as she walked past the man and headed towards the door once again. She didn't have time for him today. Too much had happened and she didn't need to add his bullshit to the mix.

She stormed out into the night and started heading for her shared apartment with Rachel. She got a few blocks up from the bar when she noticed a shadow moving near her. She stopped trying to see just exactly what it was.

"You sure do know how to pick them, San," Puck's voice filled the air and she immediately relaxed, turning she stared at the Mohawked boy as he stepped out of the alley.

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Why are you creeping around outside, Puckerman?" She demanded.

He shrugged. "That girl didn't want to get with the Pucksaures, so I figured that I'd walk you home. After all you are my girl," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

A snarl escaped her throat as she pushed the boy's arm off of her.

"Get off of me! I'm not your girl!" She snapped, pushing him in the chest. He stumbled back a few feet and stared back at the feisty girl before him.

She glared back at him and adjusted her hair, her chest heaving as she watched the range of emotions passed across his face.

"What the fuck, Lopez?" She demanded. "I thought we were friends with benefits!" He yelled a look of disbelief crossing his face.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the bit of bile that rose in her throat. The very thought of Puck touching her made her sick to her stomach. "Things have changed," she snarled and started walking again.

"Is it because of Brett?" Puck demanded as he sped up to walk with her. She didn't stop or acknowledge him.

"Do you love him?" He demanded. That one word was enough to make Santana's blood run cold and she stopped. That single four-letter word was enough to make her heart sped up and a sense of queasiness overtakes her.

Yet, it wasn't like all the other times she had heard it. Being spoken.

For some reason when the word love was occasioned with Brett she felt a small sense of thrill running through her like when she heard her favorite song. Her stomach was churning with butterflies and her palms became sweaty.

Of course with her being Santana Lopez there was no way that she was going to let Puck see that. So, she put on that same different expression and said, "You know as well as I do that there's no such thing as love." With those words she turned and continued walking down the street, the sound of her heels clicking against the sidewalk filled the night.

Brittany was fast asleep when she felt someone shaking her gently. Her eyes snapped open and her hand flew to the knife she kept tucked in her boot. A snarl pulled at her lip and she glared at the person who had invaded their tent.

"It's okay, Brett. Calm down. Quinn sent me," the Asian man from before said, fear shinning in his eyes as he saw the crazed and wild expression that rested on the blonde's.

Slowly, she relaxed and rubbed a hand across her face. She went through everything that Mike had said and her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What does Quinn want with me? And why didn't she come here herself?" She asked, swinging from her hammock and landing beside the Asian boy.

He gave her a small smile and said, "She wants to check your bandages and as far as her not coming here herself I believe her exact words were something along the lines of 'I'm not going anywhere near that big blubbering oaf who calls himself Finn," he finished with a wiry smile.

Brittany's laughter rang out through the night as they walked towards the infirmary. When it died down a little he spoke again.

"I offered to check the wound for her so that you wouldn't have to leave your tent but she said that she was the only one that you would trust." He gave her a small shrug and a ruthful boyish grin.

Brittany gave him a firm nod but said no more. They reached the doors and he turned to her. "I'm Mike Chang, by the way," he said, sticking his hand out for Brittany to take.

"Brett Pierce. Thank you, Mike, for delivering Quinn's message. I'll go see her right now," she replied and pushed the door open walking to the back where she found the short haired blonde sitting at a desk with her lamp on while the pen in her hand danced across the page.

She cleared her throat and watched in amusement as Quinn tried to hide the paper that clearly said Rachel's name. The shorter girl glared u p at Brittany who was doubled over in laughter.

"What do you want?" She snarled pulling off the reading glasses that had been attached to her nose.

Brittany raised her hands in surrender at hearing the hostile tone that Quinn's voice had taken on.

"Hey, you're the one who called for me," she shot back and watched her friend's face soften considerably.

She nodded and waved for Brittany to follow her back out into the resting area. She went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first-aid kit before coming to Brittany's side.

She rolled her sleeve up with a tired expression while unwrapping the bandage she had put on it that morning.

Brittany noticed the girl's expression and she couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for her. Even though she didn't know why Quinn was so sad in the first place.

"Thank you for keeping my secret, Quinn," she said as the shorter girl began to apply the alcohol to the cut.

She looked up from her work, surprised by Brittany's words. "I told you that I would, Bre… I mean um." She said her brow furrowing in confusion.

"What?" Brittany asked just as confused.

Quinn blushed then. "It's just that I don't know your name." Brittany laughed at how embarrassed Quinn got over something so simple.

"My name's Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce," she said extending her uninjured arm to the shorter girl with a goofy grin spreading across her face.

Quinn took the hold of the hand and gave it a firm shake. A small smile spreading across her own face. She went back to her work, wrapping up Brittany's arm.

They were silent for a few more seconds before a mischievous grin spread across Brittany's face.

"So, you like Rachel, huh?" She asked in a calm voice. Quinn's eyes snapped up at Brittany's words. They were ablaze and her lip began to twitch,

"What do you know about Rachel and I?" She demanded in a low dangerous voice. Brittany's blood ran cold and fear filled her being as she looked down into those burning hazel eyes.

She gulped and rushed to explain. "I was only saying that because I noticed the note you were writing to her in your office," she said, finishing in a small voice. It took a few seconds before Quinn's expression realized back into its usual expressionless mask.

"The feelings between Rachel and I are very…complicated." She said not bothering to elaborate. Brittany stared at her, trying to gage the shorthaired girl's expression.

She decided to make a brave move and asked, "What do you mean by complicated?" Quinn looked up at Brittany and saw nothing but wholehearted understanding and concern. Those innocent blue eyes stared down at her like a puppy might look at a small child that had just hurt his knee. There was understanding and a hint of reasurement.

Quinn sighed, finished wrapping up Brittany's arm before leaning back and running her fingers through her shaggy blonde hair. She opened her mouth to speak but stood just as quickly. Brittany stared up at her waiting but Quinn only acknowledged her with cold dead eyes and a lifeless voice as she said, "If I'm going to tell you this story I'm going to need a drink."

With that she went to yet another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. She poured some into both and handed it off to Brittany.

She sat down setting the bottle down beside her as she drained the liquor from the glass and refilled it before sitting back and staring at the wall behind Brittany's head. Brittany waited patiently taking a dainty sip from the liquid that burned down her throat making her wince.

"Rachel and I use to date," Quinn said in a calm voice. Brittany's expression didn't change as she waited for the girl to continue.

"We were together for a year when I decided to join the army. Of course you know as well as I do that women cannot be foot soldiers so I became a nurse. Now, that I think about it I probably should have just done what you did," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Anyways, she begged me not to go anywhere near the wages of war but of course I didn't listen. She said that if I signed the paper then she was going to leave me. Again, being the idiot that I was, I ignored her and joined without a second thought." She paused here and drank from her whiskey, before letting off another sigh and wiping at her eyes.

"That night when I came home all of her stuff was moved out and I was left alone with a broken heart and the ring that I'd wanted to give her."

Brittany's heart clenched at the story she had just heard and she stared at Quinn with the sorrow amplified.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

The shorter girl shrugged and looked up at Brittany with red-rimmed eyes.

"You don't know what you got until it's gone," she said with a sad smile. Brittany saw all that pain and all that depth swirling around in those hazel eyes. It broke her heart to see that. A single tear rolled down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

She cleared her throat and drained the rest of her whiskey before refilling it and glaring over the top of Brittany's head at the doorframe.

"Anyways, a few weeks ago Mike wanted to take me to the place where his girlfriend works and I saw her there again. I know that she saw me too but I didn't try to talk to her. I missed my chance and she looked happy talking to that Latin girl. We'd go there sometimes and I would always tell myself that I was there and that I was only going so Mike didn't have to wait around by himself but I knew that I was just there to see her.

"Finally, after a few weeks of this she asked me to leave her alone and to stop lurking around her work place. I was so crushed that I couldn't do anything but agree. I hadn't seen her for almost a year until tonight that is. I knew that Puck and Finn were still going to that bar but I had no idea that that idiot would actually have feelings for her."

She paused here and her grip on the glass in her hand made Brittany worry that it might shatter.

"I had no idea that he was with her. And then he touched her. The way he grabbed her I saw red. I'm so happy that you got to him first. I might have killed him otherwise," she said her voice nothing more then a deep growl.

Brittany gave her friend a grim nod. She wasn't even emotionally attached to this Rachel girl, but she had a urge to protect her. What Finn had done was unacceptable and she hated him for it.

Brittany stood tossing back the glass of whiskey. She stretched and turned towards the door.

"I think that if you truly love her then you won't give up on winning her back. We're in the army, Q, we could die at any moment. You have to make the most of this while you can," she said before heading out of the infirmary.

She went back to their tent and laid down just waiting for tomorrow because despite Blaine's warning she had every intention of pursuing Santana.

The next morning Brittany got up extremely early and got dressed so that she could go for a quick jog. When she was just about to leave Blaine awoke with his normally gelled hair turned into a curly mess atop his head.

"Hey, Brett, what are you doing?" He asked wiping his hands across his face. She found him adorable and if she were actually a guy then she would totally go gay for him.

She pulled her army pants up a little higher and said, "Morning, Blaine. I was just about to go for a run if you cared to join me."

He nodded and swung down from the top of his hammock landing beside her. She chuckled at his boxers, which were an amazing green color.

She glanced over to the other two hammocks, which held Puck and Finn. The latter of which snored loudly with one arm brushing the ground while his mouth hung open lazily.

Blaine stood after tying up his shoes and they began their jog. At first they were silent but Brittany found the work out to be light and she began to talk.

"So, did you ever get a hold of that guys name?" She asked with that same mischievous grin spreading across her face. Blaine, who was breathing heavier then Brittany stared at the blonde in shock, clearly surprised that their ten-minute jog was having no effect on her.

After a few seconds he managed to respond. "Yeah. His name's Kurt. Sometimes he sings up there with Rachel and Santana. Apparently, they're the three best singers but I really like him," he said and just barely managed a rather goofy smile. It was really cute in Brittany's opinion.

They continued to run and this time Blaine was the one who spoke. "What about you and Santana? You know that you should probably just ignore what I said last night. It wasn't my place to get involved in your affairs," he said as a deep blush overtook his cheeks.

Brittany sighed and stopped right there in the middle of the track. She fell down and began doing push ups while Blaine scrambled to follow suit.

"I'm not just going to ignore your advice. Only a fool would ignore the warning of someone who only wants the best for them. No, I'm not going to ignore your advice but I'm not going to give up on her either. I'll just be cautious when I approach this situation."

Blaine gave her a funny look but didn't comment and they finished the rest of their workout in silence before heading back to their tent to change and shower. This hadn't been a problem until now. Before, Brittany hadn't needed to shower and she was pretty sure that Quinn had cleaned her the last time. Now here she was with no excuse not to shower and she needed to bathe.

They just reached their tent when a pixie haired blonde barreled out of it with a furious expression and Finn following behind her.

"Why do you care about my relationship with Rachel? Is that just a lesbian thing? Do you think that all girls need to be protected from men? Or do you just want to keep them to yourself?" He yelled.

The next move was so quick that if Brittany had blinked in that second that she would have missed it. Quinn whipped around with a furious snarl pressed into her face. Her fist came up and connected with Finn's jaw and her elbow slammed into his stomach before her foot came up and hit him in the chest making the taller boy go flying. He hit the ground with a loud thud and Quinn towered over him.

"Do you have any idea just how ignorant you sound right now? You're a fucking asshole and you know nothing of Rachel so therefore you don't deserve her and if I ever catch your sorry ass harassing her again I'll chop off your nuts!"

A crowd had formed around the scene and they watched the two with awe. He just stared up at the paramedic trying his best to look angry and intimidating but that was kind of hard when you've just peed your pants.

When she got no response from the bigger guy she stormed off, taking off for the infirmary with Brittany in tow. The crowd parted and let them pass. Quinn dragged her away from the crowd and towards a new section of the base where a set of showers rested. Brittany hadn't even known existed.

"These are the woman's showering corridors. You can use them but don't try unless I'm with you. Sylvester and Becky use them as well," she said in a hard commanding voice, which she had never used on Brittany before.

She nodded and Quinn handed over a set of clothes that Brittany hadn't even noticed she'd been carrying. Brittany took them and stepped into the showering area. It was a lot nicer then the guys and probably cleaner although Brittany didn't dare find out. She was going to avoid that place at all cost.

Stripping out of her clothes she stepped into the showering area and let the cold-water wash over her. The dirt washed down the drain and she began to clean herself off with the bar of sap that had been on top of the pile of clothes. It felt so good to finally be clean, but she had to get out before anyone else came in.

She shut the water off and toweled off quickly before putting on the clothes that Quinn had brought her. She stuck her head out of the door and saw Quinn still standing guard. Brittany stepped out and ran her fingers through her short damp hair, giving Quinn a small shy smile.

The shorter girl returned the smile with more warmth then she'd shown earlier. It made Brittany's smile grow as they walked away from the shower. And back towards Brittany's tent so she could drop off the dirty clothes.

"You seem happier then before," Brittany commented.

Quinn's smile fell a little bit. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier, B. Finn just pisses me off. He's lucky that I didn't break his nose," she growled. Brittany just nodded her head in understanding. They continued on in silence until Brittany spoke again.

"You know I'm going to go back tonight if you wanted to come with. I have a feeling that Blaine's going to go as well so if you wanted to go see Rachel again you could come with," she said in a rush. Not really sure how Quinn would react.

The short girl's face became a blank and unmovable mask, her eyes were void of any emotion and that's what really scared Brittany. Anyone could hid the emotions on their face but never in their eyes.

After a few tense seconds though she spoke once again. "I'd love to go with you guys. It sounds like fun. Beside, I don't want Finn going near that place again," she growled the only emotion on her face was the anger she had shown before.

Brittany did her best to smile and get Quinn's mind off of Finn and she was truly thankful that their tent was empty when they arrived so she just dropped her stuff off and they continued to walk around base.

They talked about how stupid Puck's haircut was and how long it would take before Sylvester made him chop it off. Quinn told Brittany about how the Mohawk headed boy had tried to get her to sleep with him even after she told him that she was a lesbian he still actively tried to get into her pants.

Brittany rolled her eyes at this but she couldn't help the small amount of jealousy and rage course through her as she thought about Puck's connection to Santana.

This was of course silly because she and Santana had only talked once but already she felt this growing need to protect the Latina from everything and everyone. This feeling was even stranger to Brittany who was usually bubbly and liked everyone. This feeling was even stranger to Brittany who was usually bubbly and liked everyone.

She thought back to that night and the way those guys had been looking at Santana while she was on stage singing. They'd all been undressing her with their eyes.

Shaking her head she focused on Quinn again. The shorter girl was going on about something as they walked towards the dinning hall. It was close to lunchtime and after that work out Brittany really needed to eat.

When they entered the dinning hall they saw Finn and Puck sitting off at one table while Blaine sat at another talking to Mike at another. Brittany didn't even have to ask which table Quinn wanted to sit at. She made her way over to their second choice and sat down beside Blaine with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Brett. I was wondering where Quinn had dragged you off to," he chuckled making the two blonde's blush as their thoughts went to the gutter.

"Now, you can't always have Brett to yourself," Quinn said giving the over gelled boy one of her best winks. Blaine's eyebrows shot to the sky at this. He looked over at a still blushing Brittany.

Hopping up from her chair she stared at Quinn and said, "I'm going to get some food, care to join me, Q?" She asked.

"Yeah, you two might want to hurry up. Finn's about to go back for thirds," Mike indicated with a jerk of his head. They all turned to see the gigantic boy lumbering over to the lines.

Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and led her over to the line just before Finn reached it. They grabbed their trays and allowed the ladies standing behind the counters slab food onto their plates.

"Thank you," Brittany said with her usual beaming smile. The elderly lady stared at Brittany for a few seconds before a genuine smile spread across her face.

"You're very welcome, dear," She said, as Brittany moved on down the line, with Quinn following behind them. They had almost made it to their table when someone's loud booming voice filled the hall.

"What do you mean you're out of food? You can't be out of food!"

Everyone turned and saw Finn glaring down at the lunch lady with fire burning behind in his eyes. Still the small gray haired woman did not cower away from him. She glared back at him and stood her ground.

Brittany set her plate down and got ready to step it again but someone across the room stood up and yelled, "You've already had two portions. You don't need anymore, whale!"  
There were murmurs of agreement throughout while Brittany and Quinn took their seats, watching as the show played out.

"You ate so much that are medics barely got any, you fat ass!" Someone else yelled. Finn looked like a cornered animal and his eyes danced around as he looked for a way out of the situation. They kept shooting over to Puck but he was too busy glaring at Brittany to notice his friend's distress.

Brittany turned and stared back at Puck confused by the turn of events. Instead of the burly guy turning away his brow furrowed and he stared even harder.

What had happened? Brittany couldn't think of anything that she had done to upset their friendship. She glanced over at Quinn but she was glaring at Finn like everyone else in the dinning hall. She turned back to Puck but he had turned away again and was glaring out the window.

"What the hell is going on in here?"  
Everyone turned to see Sylvester standing there with her faithful lap dog by her side. The entire dinning hall fell silent and many of them went back to staring at their food while the tall dangerous woman stepped through the lines of tables. Glaring at anyone who dared made eye contact with her.

She came and stood right behind Finn with an evil snarl pressed into her face.

"What are you doing back in line, Orca? You don't need any food! In fact I have a new, special diet for you," she snapped, before tossing a canteen at the giant who barely managed to scoop it up before it hit the ground.

Slowly, he uncorked the canteen, gave it a tentative sniff before taking a swig from it. Almost instantly he spit it back up.

"This is awful," he growled wiping at his tongue with the back of his hand. Sylvester smirked and turned away from the gigantic boy. She waked back through the lines of tables.

"From now on you will all be on this diet. Those of you who could no0t complete the training will not be eating at all. Gear up, ladies! The storms coming and it ain't going to be pretty!" She yelled before storming out of the dining hall.

Less than a second later a group of senior officers come in carrying huge boxes laden down with canteens containing their new liquid diet.

Brittany and her group grabbed their canteens before heading back to their table so Quinn and she could finish their meal. Mike sniffed the inside of the canteen his expression extremely suspicious.

"Looks like Sue's bringing back her old concoction. Do you remember this crap, Q?" Mike asked, giving his shorthaired friend a roguish smile. Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at the little canteen sitting before her. She pushed it away in disgust.

"Damn thing sent more people to the ward than the war ever did," she grumbled, her voice dripping with rage. Brittany stared at her blonde friend in surprise. The rage was a lot scarier the closer you were to it.

"They quickly finished their meal and headed back to their tent. The other three were content but Finn glared at the ground and muttered angry phrases under his breath. They all chalked that up to Sue's new juice cleanse which was the only thing he was allowed to eat now.

Brittany stretched out on her homework and stared up at the roof of their tent. She felt Puck rocking back and forth beneath her. She wanted to lean over and ask why he was glaring at her earlier, but she wouldn't do that. Best to not provoke someone that's already upset with you.

Instead she sat back and stared up at the roof her eyes already growing heavy. She figured that she might as well take a quick nap before she got to see Santana again.

She dreamed of swaying with the beautiful Latina under a low light while soft music played in the background. Her hips ground into the back of Santana while the Latina pushed her hips back into Brittany's pelvis as the blonde ground her hips forward.

"Oh, Brett," she moaned and Brittany pressed forward even harder. She didn't care what the Latina called her so long as she got to hear that wonderful voice over and over again.

"Brett. Brett? Brett!" Quinn's voice aroused her and Brittany jumped her hands already on her knife but she managed to stop herself just before the knife was taken from beneath her pillow.

Quinn gave her a charming smile. "Time to go, lover boy." She said with a smirk.


End file.
